Main Spanish patent of invention 9101161 and Spanish certificate of addition 9200950, as yet unpublished, describe a machine based on a shaft that can move up and down driven by a cylinder mounted upon a fixed support working as a guide. The said support contains on the upper portion a vertical piston that presses the hatched coffee. The receptacle holding the batched coffee and whose bottom is positively engaged with the said shaft, and turning simultaneously with the vertical movement of the shaft, is mounted radially to same.
The said receptacle takes up three positions along the cycle:
A coffee load position, when it receives the batched coffee. PA1 Distribution position, where it faces the shaft and the cake is compressed, and water then distributed onto the same, to obtain the infusion. PA1 Unload position at which an ejector element positively engaged with the shaft, and upon the downward movement thereof, enters the receptacle and pushes the cake downwards, once the receptacle bottom has cleared the way. PA1 Two receptacles of different diameters located radially to the shaft, and provided to contain one batch or two batches of coffee, respectively, with their bases positively engaged with the shaft. PA1 Two pistons of different diameter positioned vertically on the upper portion of the fixed support guiding the shaft, and designed to press the coffee contained in the receptacles and through which the distribution water passes. PA1 Two cylindrical ejector elements to push the cakes of used coffee downwards.
The machine is moreover provided with a system preventing the movable parts from being soiled in order to avoid any obstruction whatsoever. It is also fitted with a washing operation for the receptacle and its base.